A knight's healer
by Chibi Nobu
Summary: In order to conceal her gender, Mordred was given a Homunculus as her personal doctor. But she'd soon see him as much more than that.
1. A knight's healer

I can't remember what that woman said when I first opened my eyes, I didn't bother, really, the air around her was seemingly consumed by evil intentions and besides, I already know my purpose.

Though I didn't pay attention to the witch's words, I still remember vividly the moment she threw the person I was to take care of down the stairs onto me before slamming the door close.

"Hey, you okay there? Sorry about that, but trust me, this is only her on her 'good days' you don't want to know what she's like when she's in a bad mood." The girl smiled at me

"Anyways, I'm Mordred! Guess we're gonna be in this mess together, so what's your name?"

My mouth seemed to move by itself "Henry... Jekyll..."

That person seem to smile alot despite all the gruesome injuries she comes back with everyday from her "training". She'd come in, deny that she was in pain, then I'd treat her injuries and she'd be smiling so wide but I can still see the tears she was holding back.

One day, she came to me with an especially serious wound, blood was dripping everywhere and I could see part of her bone. Still, she kept denying the pain, and even though tears were streaming down the moment she closed the door to my room, she continuously says that she wasn't.

"Are you hurt?" It was an unnecessary question, but I think that the behaviors of normal humans have been rubbing off on me

"O-of course not! This is just nothing!"

"I don't understand, why do you try so hard to hide your pain? Does it bring any good?" I genuinely didn't understand, since I was made missing some human emotions.

"Because it shows you have a weakness! And I can't let people see any weaknesses! At least...that was what I was told..."

Ah, so that's why, it was her mother again, I know that Mordred is only a Homunculus, but she was still Morgan's child, so why was she treated so cruelly? She must've had so much building up in her.

"But if you don't tell the me how you feel, I wouldn't be able to properly treat your injuries, and if your wounds aren't properly treated..."

"I know! But if mother finds out, she'd just punish me!"

"She... doesn't have to know, right?"

"Huh?! Are you saying you won't tell her about that?! Because I don't believe that!"

I smiled softly "My duty is and will always be to serve you and only you, not her. I promise, if you tell me to keep something a secret, I'll keep it until the very end even if that requires me to lie to the person who's literally providing me with the Mana I need to live." That's how people reassure each other, right?

Mordred paused for a moment, she looked at me and then to the ground

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

And not even a second later, her tears were streaming down her face like rivers, with all her suppressed agony being released in her screams.

Once I finished with her injuries, she had also let it all out

"Damnit, I let out more than I intended to..." She said, wiping her tears away "But seriously, thanks alot, I... really didn't know how badly I needed that."

"It was my pleasure to be able to help you! If you need anything, I'll be here, you can share it with me."

Her smile this time was truly genuine, it made me feel so warm inside, I didn't even know I was smiling the whole time until she left, _just hope I didn't come off as creepy..._

That night, when everyone was asleep, I felt a tug at my tunic, I opened my eyes to see Mordred with a smile on her face and a candle on her hand.

The place she took me to was a small cave not far from Camlann, it had a perfect view of the ocean and the night sky. She sat down right outside and motioned me to do the same.

"This is sort of my happy place, went here whenever I wanted some peace and quiet."

"I see, but...why did you bring me here?"

"Idiot! Isn't it obvious? You're my friend now! And I heard that friends share!"

"Y-your friend? But I-I'm just-"

"Oh just shut it with that nonsense! If you want to be my friend, then good! If you don't, rethink that until you want to be my friend! So what's it's gonna be?"

Did she even give me an option?!

"It's not that I don't want to be your friend, it's just that...why me? I'm practically a talking med-kit."

"Because I trust you!... and also, you saw me cry so I'll have to keep an eye on you!"

To be honest I don't think that last part is a reason to become friends...but

"T-thank you!...for trusting me, that is, erm...what do friends say to each other?! Ahh I don't know! This is getting very akw-"

"You should learn how to keep your thoughts in your head, buddy!"

"Ah! Oh uh...um... did I really...say that...?" Damnit, me and my loud thoughts!

"Yup and it's hilarious!"

"Well, at least someone enjoyed it. By the way, you might have forgotten that you woke me up in the middle of the night, if I have a choice, can I go back to sleep?"

The fact she agreed to it right away was surprising considering her actions so far, but what's even more surprising was when I found myself (more specifically my head) in Mordred's arms. Apparently, there's something called a "sleepover" that friends supposedly do, even though we just became friends minutes ago...oh well, except for the occasional feeling of being suffocated, this is actually pretty comfortable.

After that night, every time she came after practice and when she felt like it, we'd chat about random things. One day, she came by later in the night and dragged me to our "secret hideout" again

"Mordred, can't you wait until tomorrow? It's not like I'm going to disappear overnight-"

"First, you can't disappear, because I'mma protect you! And second, no! I just can't wait wait any longer! I have to tell you as soon as I can! And absolutely nobody but you can hear!"

"What might that secret be then?" If that's the reason, then I will surely listen!

"...you know, mother brought me to see the person I'm supposed to overthrow..."

"And what was he like?"

"He's so absolutely perfect! Seriously! How did mother think that I'd be able to beat him?! Jekyll, I want to be a knight of king Arthur, I want to serve him, to support him!"

" I see! So that's why you can't afford to risk others overhearing this, right?"

"Yep! And if you spill it, I'm sending ya to hell." She said, getting closer to my face

"O-of course I won't! I'm not one to break a promise!" Oh gosh, having a girl's face so close to me is really making me nervous!

"Knew that I could count on you, buddy!" She smiled brightly.

It felt like it was so long ago that Mordred was knighted, but that was to be expected for we Homunculi tend to age faster. Today, when she burst into my room and gave me a hug(still with her armor on), I saw the same happiness in her like that same day, though this time her energy seems to be much more.

"Good evening, sir Mordred, what might it be that is making you so happy." I smiled

"Oh stop with that formal crap Henry! Oh! And sorry about the armor, but I just couldn't hold it! I'm just so happy!" Her wide smile and (beautiful) emerald eyes seems to be shining as Mordred said "Today, mother came, but she's not important! What she said was what matters here! Henry, I'm king Arthur's son! His child, Henry! I'm his son!" She hugged me again, this time even tighter than before, almost suffocating actually.

But seeing her in so much joy like that really did make me happy.

_She's so beautiful like that, if only I was able to truly do more than just stand here and comfort her as her tears created waterfalls down her face._

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! Why...why?!! Maybe I was too hasty to want to be named heir, but...but when he didn't acknowledge me as his child, that was like something akin to someone ripping your heart out and crushing it with their hands right in front of you! It's just not fair! I have always, ALWAYS loyal to him! I was content with just being his shadow! But he never once turn to look at me!! Why, Henry?! WHY?! Is it because I'm the son of a witch?!! WHY?!..."

It would be (to my dismay) useless to try and wipe her tears away, there was just too much, all I could do with her in my arms like this is to hopefully say the words that would ease her pain, even just a little bit.

"Even if the entire world rejects you, I will always be here by your side, because even when they won't acknowledge you as such, you're always my king. Mordred, as long as I am alive, I won't, even for a second, leave you." I held her even tighter than before, resting her head on my chest, although knowing the situation, it would barely help at all, even so, this is the most I can do for her.

She ended up crying until she fell asleep, we ended up sleeping with each other tonight, just like when we were little and that made me think of something as I was drifting off, I wanted to make her happy, it wasn't because I was born with that purpose, it was my own free will that I wanted to see her smile! Things seem to have went full circle, considering Mordred was the one that showed me free will and now I am here besides her thanks to that free will...

"Hey Henry?"

The king, Mordred stood before me, looking out the window, the stollen Clarent resting by her.

"Yes?"

"You know, I just realized something a bit ago, I never once gave you an actual order before, haven't I? Only friendly requests every now and then at most."

"Now that you mention it, yeah. And I thank you-"

"Henry, if I was to give you one, will you do it?"

"Of course, I'd do it even if it puts my life at risk."

She looked at me with a strange expression on her face, is it fear? Worry? Sadness?...

"Damnit, I hate it when you go all selfless like that, your life is just as important you know." Mordred wrapped her arms around me as she whispered those words to me, it felt like she was going to cry.

Before I could do anything, she stepped back, staring straight at me

"Henry, for my first and only command to you, I order you to leave with all your belongings to Londinium first thing in the sunrise. Don't worry, I've already done the pack-"

"But Mordred! You said you were going to bring the army to meet Arthur's tomorrow?"

"I will, but you will leave Camelot before that happens."

"Then who'd be there to heal you?! Please don't do this to me, Mordred, I-"

What happened next left my completely stunned. I felt her soft lips on mine, even for a split second, it was enough to make me speechless.

"Please... Henry, please..." She held my hand in her shaking ones

I seem to have forgotten how to speak. As much as I wanted to object, my body moved by itself and I nodded silently but reluctantly.

"Thank you, truly."

My head was still down after she left the room, I couldn't look at her, there was so much in such a short time I couldn't process it all. By the time I was able to move again I collapsed on my bed. I touched my lips, the sensation was still fresh in my mind.

When the sun was slowly appearing ove the horizon, I was ready to leave, but I couldn't help but think about that moment yesterday and that made me want to linger. I took one last look back to the window of Mordred's chambers, but sadly couldn't see her, so many emotions started to rise up in me, if I stay here any longer, it'd most likely only grow. I had to quickly shake my head and look ahead.

As I sped towards Londinium on horse back, my mind went to all the memories I had with her, it felt warm but it was also hurting me. Eventually, my thoughts were once again on that moment, it was still just as fresh as the second it happened. I have heard the name of it, it was a "kiss", but, a kiss was something shared between lovers. So why did she... and if that's...why would she love someone like me, who was made to be a mere tool...? And, _do I love her?..._

..


	2. A healer's knight

_"Fa...ther..."__My vision was going blurry and as I fall to the ground, I tried to reach out to him, my king, but alas, he didn't even turn to look at me.__Then, all I could remember was darkness all around and I couldn't feel my own body anymore, yet, I knew my arm was still up and that there was something that had fallen on my cheeks. Damnit I cried again.__This time, there was something different though, it felt more...empty than usual. Oh right, it was Henry, wasn't it? Heh, normally, I'd be just pouring everything out to him, never got to say thanks enough. At least he'll be free now, since I'm about to die.__Come to think of it, how selfish of me to confess my feelings like that, but at least it worked.__I closed my eyes, ready to greet death when I heard a familiar voice...__"Even if the entire world rejects you, I will always be here by your side, because even when they won't acknowledge you as such, you're always my king. Mordred, as long as I am alive, I won't, even for a second, leave you."__Damnit, stop, head, stop! That was more painful than I imagined. Wait, did I really make him break his promise? I'm such an idiot, as if I didn't owe him enough as it is!__It hurts, it hurts so much! Guess this is what I get for being so selfish...and now, there's something warm on my face, his hand.__ I hated this so much, but there's also that bit of happiness I was reminded of, that was probably why, when the hand left me, I couldn't help but reach out in attempt to keep him close but ended up on something else, which prompted me to open my eyes._

I couldn't believe it, before me was Henry and my hand was holding on to his handkerchief. I took a quick look around, we were in that cave we had been to so many times as kids. Then I looked at myself, I was almost completely covered in bandages, but that didn't stop the injury (which was inches away from being fatal) from dyeing the fabric red.

_He...he came back to...save me?_

This was too good to be true, but at the same time, it felt so real...

Before I could properly react, Henry wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, it...it was really him, I just knew it! _But_...

"Mordred! Thank goodness! Mordred you finally woke up! I'm so glad! I was so, SO-"

I pushed him away

"Henry..." Why, why? You were so close to freedom Henry you idiot! Why would you come back to save a piece of throwaway like me?!"Henry, you said you'd follow the order, didn't you? You even said you're even willing to risk your life for it, so why?" He looked startled, couldn't blame him though, I'd be too if the person I just saved from a nearly fatal wound pushed me away to complain about what I did.

"I... I... I did say I was willing to put my life in danger, but not yours, especially knowing full well what'd happen if I did..." There was a pause after that, he was probably taking his time examining my reaction, but then continued

"I'm sorry for my last minute selfishness, but I truly couldn't bare the thought of leaving you in such a crucial time. You have always trusted me with your deepest secrets and have always treated me like a person rather than a tool that I was meant to be. Mordred, I...the reason I defied your order and return was because I... I love you. I truly love you, Mordred, with my own free will that you have given to me."

Time seems to slow down as his words echoed in my head non-stop. My heart felt like it was going to burst out. I tried to stand up but as soon as I did, my whole body felt so much pain that I fell down and was caught by a very panicked Henry.

"Mordred! Be careful, your wounds are very close to being fatal as it is, if you try to move, I might not be able to-"

Oh no, even in this state, I refuse to just simply go down!

_Gotcha~_

I locked my lips with his, pulling him closer. After the initial surprise, he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. Once we separated to catch some breaths, I pulled Henry into my arms in an embrace, like the ones he'd do to comfort me and before I drown from the happy tears that were quickly overflowing,

"I love you, I love you too, Henry!"


End file.
